


Neither The Place nor The Right Time

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [8]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Rurikawa Yuki, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Top Sumeragi Tenma, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Tenma y Yuki terminan de limpiar lo que quedó del día de los enamorados en elActor's Café. Tienen un encuentro amoroso pensando que están solos en el lugar... O, al menos, eso es lo que ellos creen...Día 7 delA3! NSFW Week.Prompt:Día libre (exhibicionismo, voyerismo).Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166234
Kudos: 7
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Neither The Place nor The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Tenma bebía agua de una botella de plástico. No era su bebida favorita pero era lo que había en ese lugar. Lanzó un suspiro sonoro cuando quedó satisfecho. Yuki entró al lugar y frunció el ceño. Cargaba con varias bandejas que dejó sobre la mesada. 

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que terminaste con lo que tenías que hacer. 

—Por supuesto. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Yuki puso los ojos en blanco cuando Tenma cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Según él, esa era su pose de actor. Se sentaba así cuando los humos se le subían a la cabeza, lo cual era prácticamente todo el tiempo. Tenma se quejó mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa. Yuki se sonrió de lado. No había sido un error, lo había hecho a propósito. Había visto una vez a Tenma haciendo lo mismo y sintió un calor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Quiso corroborar la sensación aflojando un poco las mangas para que fuera molesto para el actor, y el efecto había sido el mismo: le gustaba demasiado. 

—Déjame ver eso —Yuki se le acercó y ajustó el agarre de las mangas para que no se cayeran—. Ahí está. 

—Se va a caer… 

—No lo hará. ¿No confías en mí? —Tenma frunció los labios y arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué haces con esa expresión? Actor inútil —ofendido, o fingiendo estar ofendido, Yuki le dio la espalda y se dispuso a lavar las bandejas que habían quedado en el local. El día de los enamorados ya había terminado y, junto a él, el trabajo de  _ Mankai Company _ en el  _ Actor's Café _ . No era la primera vez que dueños de tiendas en  _ Veludo Way _ pedían su colaboración, y a ellos les servía, ya que solían estar con compañeros de tropas diferentes, por lo que el combo resultante era explosivo. Tenma lo observaba mientras movía su pierna hacia atrás y hacia adelante—. ¿Llamaste a mamá? 

—¿A Omi-san? 

—Tenía que venir con el perrito para hacer el inventario de la despensa. 

—Ah, sí —Tenma se puso de pie y abrazó a Yuki por detrás mientras él se secaba el exceso de agua de las manos—. Me dijo que vendría más tarde. 

—¿Hace falta que estés tan cerca para decirme eso? 

Yuki intentó que el actor se alejara al empujarlo con una mano, pero mientras trataba de zafarse, Tenma se aferraba cada vez más a su cintura. 

—¡Déjame, Yuki! 

—¡Cuando tú me sueltes, inútil!

Tenma se zafó y corrió un mechón de cabello para besar a su pareja detrás de una de sus orejas. Eso ocasionó que Yuki se quedara inmóvil. Cuando se rompió el contacto entre ambos, Tenma lo escuchó chasquear su lengua.

—Esto te gusta, ¿no?

Tenma susurró sobre su oído antes de besar suavemente su cuello mientras sus manos desanudaban el delantal que tenía puesto para lanzarlo al suelo.

—Dijiste que iban a venir en cualquier momento. 

—No dije que lo harían. Les pedí que me enviaran un mensaje antes de hacerlo. 

Tenma acarició el ombligo de Yuki por sobre la ropa y sentía su cuerpo respondiendo a sus caricias. Él agarró los brazos que estaban encima suyo sin oponer más resistencia. 

—¿Y por eso quieres hacerlo aquí? 

Tenma lo abrazó y apoyó su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros. 

—A decir verdad, quería hacértelo cuando estabas atendiendo las mesas, pero estuve confinado a esta cocina. 

Cuando Yuki sintió el agarre sobre su cuerpo un poco menos tenso, se giró para pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tenma y apoyar su frente sobre la suya. 

—Es tu culpa por ser un actor inútil. 

—Actor famoso —lo corrigió Tenma, besando su nariz. 

—Inútil. 

Yuki frunció el entrecejo al sentir cosquillas. 

—Famoso. 

Tenma besó sus labios. 

—Inútil…

Yuki desvió su mirada hacia sus labios y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Si quieres besarme, hazlo. 

Yuki sonrió y lo besó. Al comienzo era tierno, pero todo se desbordaba cuando la temperatura de ambos aumentaba, y aunque Tenma no era la persona más paciente del mundo, con Yuki y en esa situación íntima, lo era. Hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás para que Yuki quedara entre la mesada y él. Sus labios recorrieron su cuello mientras lo desvestía y jugó con el elástico de su ropa interior. Se preguntaba con qué se encontraría, con motivos tiernos o un encaje sensual. Que los gemidos de Yuki fueran en aumento era una buena señal. Él acarició su erección, haciéndolo estremecer. 

—¿Hace cuánto estás así? 

—Desde que estabas lavando las bandejas.

—Pervertido… 

—¡Oye! Eres mi pareja, ¿o no? Es normal que me guste verte. 

Yuki sonrió al ver las mejillas rojas de Tenma a la hora de sincerarse. 

—Supongo que sí… 

Tenma volvió a besar a su novio y lo desvistió de la cintura para abajo. Una sonrisa decoró su rostro al encontrarse con tela de encaje al meter la mano dentro de la ropa interior de Yuki. Agarró su hombría con fuerza mientras Yuki hacía lo mismo con la suya. Tenma se pegó a su cuerpo y dejó que él moviera su mano mientras deslizaba su ropa interior por sus muslos y metía sus dedos entre ellos. Los gemidos de Yuki quedaron ahogados entre los húmedos besos que intercambiaba con Tenma. La saliva se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios pero no le importaba. El actor dejó de besarlo y Yuki se quejó. Se arrodilló frente a él mientras besaba todo su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pequeño pomo de lubricante que usó para acariciar los músculos entre los glúteos de Yuki. Él se estremeció ante la fría sensación. Lo había oído hace meses que le gustaría comprar algo como eso, pero nunca había imaginado que algún día lo haría. Sus quejas sobre la sensación que le despertaba el lubricante quedaron en su mente cuando Tenma metió uno de sus dedos en su interior y lamía su erección con una expresión cargada de amor y pasión. Yuki se aferró a sus cabellos y dejó que lo amara y lo preparara para recibirlo. Después de haber considerado que tres dedos en su interior eran suficientes, Tenma se puso de pie y rodeó su erección con el lubricante. Lanzó un gemido ante la sensación. Yuki le dio la espalda y abrió sus muslos. Tenma bajó la mirada a su trasero, pero el cambio de expresiones en el rostro de Yuki cuando él lo penetraba era mucho mejor. Era estrecho, y aunque el lubricante fuera frío, su interior estaba caliente. Apoyó ligeramente su rostro sobre los cabellos de Yuki. Respiró sobre ellos mientras lentamente trataba de meterse más dentro suyo, queriendo robarle sus gemidos. Una de sus manos agarró su erección, masturbándolo mientras entraba y salía de entre sus muslos. Podía oír su nombre y palabras de amor entre sus gemidos y el sonido del encuentro de sus cuerpos. Yuki acarició los muslos de Tenma sin poder ser capaz de hacer algo más, no sabía cómo responder a todo ese amor que él le profesaba cada vez que podían. Tenma besó su cuello, ensañándose especialmente con  _ esa zona _ detrás de su oreja que hacía que su interior se contrayera. Gemidos que le hacían doler la garganta resonaron de parte de Yuki. 

—¿Tan pronto? —gimió Tenma besando su cuello. 

—Hazlo más rápido… 

Tenma no supo interpretar si quería que lo embistiera con más fuerza o que lo masturbara con más rapidez, así que hizo ambos y se dio cuenta que Yuki estaba tocando el cielo con las manos. Sus gemidos se volvieron en gritos que no podía controlar, sus palabras lo alentaban a seguir cada vez más, más, más, hasta que su respiración se cortó por unos instantes y su cuerpo tiritó antes de quedarse inmóvil por unos instantes. Yuki se deslizó hacia adelante para apoyar su pecho contra la mesada de mármol de la cocina y Tenma siguió embistiéndolo hasta descargarse dentro suyo. Se recargó sobre su espalda e intercambiaron dulces besos antes de que fuera Yuki el que decidiera separarse. 

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero ir al baño a limpiarme. 

—No vas a poder —Yuki lo miró. Los baños estaban pasando la despensa que estaba a una puerta de distancia—. Omi se llevó la llave de los baños. 

—¿En serio? —suspiró el muchacho, quien luego reparó en algo—. ¿Lo sabías? 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—¿Sabías que los baños estaban cerrados y me lo hiciste de todas maneras? 

—Tú no ibas a aguantar hasta llegar a los dormitorios tampoco. 

—¡Yo soy el que tiene que caminar con tu…! Olvídalo. Eres un maldito egoísta. 

—Lo siento, lo siento. Me dejé llevar —Tenma se defendió con ambas manos en alto para evitar que Yuki le lanzara algo—. ¿Me disculpas? 

Aunque estaba molesto, el muchacho terminó suspirando. Ambos se vistieron, y estaban por dejar la cocina cuando Yuki recordó algo estando en la puerta de salida. 

—¿No iba a venir mamá? 

—No me mandó ningún mensaje —le respondió Tenma mientras cerraba la puerta entreabierta de la despensa—. Supongo que lo encontraremos en el camino. 

Yuki arqueó una ceja y salió de la cocina, seguido segundos más tarde por Tenma que apagó las luces del lugar. 

* * *

  
  


La despensa del café al que fueron a ayudar era enorme, pero verificar qué se usó y qué quedaba también era parte de su trabajo. En realidad, Omi se había ofrecido a eso, y de haberlo sabido Taichi, quizás no lo hubiera acompañado. Cuando se topó con la puerta de los baños, al fondo de la despensa, esbozó una sonrisa junto con un suspiro. Terminó de contar antes de entregarle con estusiasmo su planilla a Omi. 

—Terminamos —le dijo. El más alto, irremediablemente, imitó su sonrisa al verla—. Al fin. 

—¿Quieres ir por unas bebidas a la cocina? No me falta mucho. 

—¡De acuerdo! 

A veces, Omi se sentía abrumado por la energía que tenía su compañero de tropa. Siendo sincero, lo envidiaba un poco. Lo siguió con la mirada antes de volver su atención a los dos últimos estantes que le faltaba contar. Escuchó un sonido proveniente de sus rodillas cuando se puso de pie. Había estado bastante tiempo en esa posición. Revisó su planilla mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Postrado contra los estantes al lado de la puerta, Taichi miraba algo a través del espacio entre el umbral. Su expresión le sorprendió. Estaba por llamarle la atención, pero el sonido que llegó a sus oídos le hizo comprender la situación. Él también se asomó para espiar fuera de la despensa. Apoyado sobre la mesada de la cocina, Yuki estaba recibiendo sexo oral de parte de Tenma. Cuando Omi bajó su vista hacia Taichi, vio una de sus manos sobre su entrepierna. Algo se despertó en él al verlo. No supo qué, pero quería hacer algo por él. Acarició sus cabellos, haciéndolo sobresaltar y besó su frente con ternura. 

—¿Omi-kun…? 

Su mirada cristalina expresaba confusión. ¿Ante qué? Omi posó dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio e hizo a un lado la mano que descansaba inmóvil entre sus piernas para reemplazarla con la suya. Ante sus caricias, el muchacho se estremeció. Eso hizo sonreír a Omi, que esta vez, besó una de sus mejillas. Su mano jugaba con la hombría de Taichi. Acariciaba toda su extensión, un poco más abajo, un poco más arriba, quería descubrir dónde le gustaba más sentir su tacto. Notó que aunque quería prestarle atención a él, su mirada viajaba a lo que sucedía fuera de la despensa. Una suave risa se escapó de entre los labios de Omi, justo al lado del oído de Taichi. 

—No sabía que te gustaba mirar, Taichi —la voz de Omi le sonó baja. ¿Cómo decirlo? Era excitante. ¿Sensual? Como esas grabaciones que circulan en sitios para mayores de edad que describen una escena ficticia para el disfrute de los adultos. No es que Taichi las hubiera escuchado o hubiera sentido un cosquilleo al oírlas alguna que otra vez, pero Omi tenía una voz para grabar las escenas que la mente del muchacho ya estaba prefabricando—. Mira, Taichi. Yo te haré sentir mejor. 

El aludido asintió levemente con la cabeza y su mirada volvió a posarse sobre Tenma y Yuki. Puso su atención sobre Omi unos segundos, su pantalón corto había caído al suelo junto con su ropa interior de un chillón color fluorescente que hacía juego con su color de cabello predominante. Omi seguía de pie frente a él, podía sentir su cálido aliento golpeándole el rostro, y no supo qué le generaba ese calor que estaba sintiendo, si eso, o la mano que se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su erección. De pronto, sintió un poco de envidia de Yuki. No porque Tenma tuviera en su boca lo que Omi estaba acariciando, sino por la expresión que tenía en su rostro. Se preguntaba si él tenía una expresión parecida al sentir a Omi. Levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, pero no le transmitió su inquietud. Omi, sin embargo, se asomó para ver qué estaban haciendo en la cocina. Soltó la erección de Taichi y se puso de rodillas frente a él. 

—¿Omi-kun? 

La voz que salió de su interior le sonó extraña. Como si tuviera curiosidad y le estuviera suplicando al mismo tiempo. 

—¿No quieres que te lo haga así? —mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, Omi besó la punta de la erección de Taichi que se mordió el labio para contener un gemido—. Te dije que te haría sentir bien, y eso es lo que haré. 

Si tenía que comparar la manera en que Omi lo estaba observando en esos momentos lo haría con la de un animal a punto de atacar a su presa. Había visto esa expresión en su rostro pocas veces desde que lo conoció, pero nunca en una situación como esa. Principalmente porque esa era la primera vez que estaban en ese tipo de situación. Llegó un momento en que a Taichi se le complicó mantenerse en silencio. No bastaba con que tuviera una mano sobre su boca, debió usar también la que había estado acariciando la cabeza de Omi como si fuera un cachorro. Se estremeció al sentir las palmas de su compañero sobre sus muslos, al sentir lo húmeda que estaba su boca, su lengua raspando su hombría que iba y venía dentro suyo. Los sonidos que ambos evitaban hacer, Taichi los oía desde la cocina: los gemidos de Yuki y el sonido que Tenma hacía sobre su erección. Sintió las manos de su compañero subiendo por su torso para acariciar sus tetillas y le parecía ver estrellas cada vez que se encontraba con la profundidad de su garganta. Su cabeza estaba ladeada hacia un costado. Al otro lado de la puerta, Tenma embestía a Yuki mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Bajó una de las manos que tenía sobre su boca para agarrar la de Omi y entrelazar sus dedos a ella. El agarre se hacía cada vez más fuerte al igual que una sensación extraña en su ombligo. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero sí era la primera que no tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo. Sintió un sabor a óxido en su boca, probablemente se había mordido con demasiada fuerza evitando hacer algún sonido que delatara su presencia y la de Omi en el lugar que se había terminado abriéndose una herida. Algo se había derramado dentro de la boca de Omi, algo que él aceptaba con agrado. Cuando sacó su hombría de los labios, Omi siguió lamiéndola un poco más, acariciándola hasta que volvió a su tamaño original. 

—Omi… 

El hombre se puso de pie, ambas manos se aferraron a los estantes detrás de Taichi. 

—¿Te hice sentir bien? 

Su voz grave le gustaba, también la cercanía de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, la forma en que lo estaba arrinconado. Su mirada seguía sobre Tenma y Yuki, pero su mente quería que Omi le estuviera haciendo eso, o ser él quien se lo hiciera. Lo que sucediera primero. Podía sentir los labios de Omi sobre su cuello, sus dientes raspando su piel y Taichi rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Omi tenía los pantalones bajos y, cuando agachó la mirada lo vio haciéndose lo que antes le había hecho a él. Taichi volvió a levantar la mirada. Omi tenía los ojos cerrados y la frente estaba pegada a la suya mientras su mano se movía rápidamente sobre su erección. Taichi bajó la suya para acariciarla él también y eso hizo sonreír al hombre que abrió los ojos y besó su frente varias veces. Taichi se relamió los labios pensando en el sabor que tendrían sobre los suyos, y sintió su rostro calentándose por el simple hecho de pensar en eso. Levantó su cabeza, vio a Omi abrir sus ojos y perdiéndose en aquel color que con la débil luz de la despensa parecían negros, besó suavemente sus labios. Omi se sorprendió pero terminó sonriéndole y acariciando una de sus mejillas. Él acaparó sus labios en un segundo beso. Sabía que Taichi no tenía experiencia en ello, lo había visto echarse atrás cada vez que entraba a su habitación en el momento justo en que estaba practicando ya sea con un almohadón o con el dorso de su propia mano, así que Omi trataría de hacer todo lo posible para que la experiencia fuera memorable. Besó su labio superior, el inferior, pegó sus labios sobre los suyos y los recorrió con la punta de la lengua sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Podía sentir a Taichi correspondiendo a su muestra de afecto al sentir sus movimientos torpes sobre su erección. Él se aprovechó de aquellos movimientos para apresurar su orgasmo. Aunque su cuerpo le pidiera besarlo con pasión, su mente parecía tener un poco más de control sobre sus instintos. Acorralando a Taichi de manera imposible contra los estantes, Omi se descargó sobre su mano y la de su compañero, sus gemidos fueron un susurro que quedaron enterrados en los oídos de Taichi. Después de recuperar el aliento y la compostura, se percató de que el sonido al otro lado de la puerta había cesado. 

—¿No iba a venir mamá? —escuchó decir a Yuki mientras veía, junto con Taichi, a Tenma acercarse a la puerta de la despensa. 

—No me mandó ningún mensaje —dijo el actor mientras cerraba la puerta entreabierta de la despensa antes de echar una rápida mirada dentro de la misma y sonreír pícaramente—. Supongo que lo encontraremos en el camino. 

Hasta oír que la pareja había salido del café, Taichi y Omi se quedaron quietos, incluso conteniendo el aliento. Fue Taichi quien terminó con el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

—Ten-chan…

—Sabía que estábamos aquí, ¿eh? 

El muchacho frotó su rostro sobre la camisa de Omi entre quejidos. 

—Qué vergüenza… 

—Pero fue un buen espectáculo, ¿no? 

—¡Omi-kun! 

El aludido sonrió con ternura pasando una mano sobre los cabellos de su compañero. 

—A ti te gustó. Yo no soy de esos que se excitan viendo esas cosas. 

—Oye, Omi-kun… 

El aludido besó a Taichi en los labios antes de hablar. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—¿Eso se sentirá bien? 

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso. El sexo… 

Omi apretó con fuerza su puño ante la mirada ingenua de Taichi. 

—Creo que ya hemos hecho demasiado por el día de hoy. Pero podemos hacerlo en los dormitorios otro día. ¿Qué te parece? 

La mirada de Taichi pareció brillar ante su preposición. 

—¡Está bien! 

Omi acarició sus facciones y volvió a besar sus labios. Esa expresión en el rostro de Taichi le generaba unos sentimientos que no podría controlar por mucho tiempo más. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Y se terminó la _week_ :(  
> Pero me quedé con ganas de escribir sobre uno que otro tema y sobre A3, así que esperen más historias sobre este fandom ;)  
> Espero que te haya gustado :3
> 
> PD: Si hay alguna ship sobre la que quieras leer, dejala en comentarios 👀 (todos los comentarios son moderados, así que tranqui, podés dejar ship y temas específicos).


End file.
